Redeeming Leah
by mycrookedsmile
Summary: Twilight 25 Round Four. Drabbles centered around Leah. Ratings & Pairings vary. A little AU, a little AH, a dash of canon.
1. Photo prompt 1

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Photo 1

Pen name: mycrookedsmile

Pairing: Leah

Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

I can only recall bits and pieces of the day and night after Sam imprinted on Emily. The memories I have are obscured by the haze of my Jack Daniels bender. I spent that first night on the beach, staring at the waves, getting my drunk on. Just me and Jack.

I should be insulted that no one came to look for me until morning. I should be embarrassed that my father found me reeking of alcohol, still half drunk. Somehow he and Seth carried me back to our house; Mom tucked me into bed and I slept it off.

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	2. Acquiesce

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Acquiesce

Pen name: mycrookedsmile

Pairing: Leah/Edward

Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

I took another step toward the leech, and trapped him against the tree.

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think no one is watching. I've seen you look at me through the pack mind. I dare you to deny it."

"I'm engaged to the woman I love. There's nothing between us, Leah."

Edward looked scared, but also aroused. I took a chance and pressed my lips to his. At first, nothing. I felt the moment his resistance disappeared, and he was an active participant in a kiss that that I'd fantasized about.

This was our beginning.

...

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	3. Bliss

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Bliss

Pen name: mycrookedsmile

Pairing: Leah

Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html 

As much as I wish that the Cullens' presence hadn't caused us to start phasing, there are times that I find pleasure in my wolf form. After Dad died, I ran for hours. I ran until I couldn't hear the pack mind. It was just me, the woods, the wind.

Despite how quickly I can move now, running alone through the trees gives me a sense of stillness. When I run, I'm doing what the wolf is meant to. The sound of my paws hitting the the forest floor is a mantra, and I thrill at the peace I feel.

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	4. Collapse

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Collapse

Pen name: mycrookedsmile

Pairing: Leah

Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

He served on the tribal council, just as Clearwaters had served for generations. He knew their history; he knew the legends just as well, if not better than anyone else living in La Push.

Knowing is one thing; seeing your daughter explode into a larger than life wolf is another thing entirely. He saw her body quivering, her skin shimmering the way asphalt does on a hot day. Then the wolf burst through-an enormous grey wolf. Harry clutched at his chest and collapsed. Sue screamed. Leah stood amongst the trees howling, trapped in her wolf form as her father died.

* * *

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	5. Damp

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Damp

Pen name: mycrookedsmile

Pairing: Demetri

Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

While in Forks after checking on the Cullens' human pet, we noticed an unusual odor. It wasn't vampire; it wasn't human. It was damp, earthy, as though it were possible for the scent of slowly decaying leaves to walk around the town. I stayed in Forks to investigate.  
I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her. I was perched high in a tree, deep in the forest, when a Quileute woman stripped off her clothing and exploded into a giant wolf.  
I was simultaneously intrigued and disgusted by the damp odor and the beautiful creature who carried the scent.

* * *

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	6. Defile

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Defile

Pen name: mycrookedsmile

Pairing: Leah/Felix

Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Soaked and muddy, we stumble into the hotel room. We grapple with wet clothing and soggy shoes, desperate to find skin. Finally, we tumble onto the pristine white duvet that covers the bed. I'm surrounded by its silky softness on one side and by Felix's warm skin on the other. There is no need for words or foreplay. He guides himself into me in one smooth motion and we work our bodies as one until the duvet is as muddy and soiled as we are.  
Sated, we fall asleep, paying no mind to the mess we've made of the room.

* * *

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	7. Photo prompt 7

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Photo prompt 7

Pen name: mycrookedsmile

Pairing: Felix/Leah

Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

"No peeking, Leah!" Felix scolded.

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you; it's a surprise. You'll find out soon." I pictured his smirk.

I gave up trying to weasel it out of him. My arm was hooked through his; I didn't worry about tripping on the uneven terrain.

We slowed, and he removed the blindfold.

I gasped when I saw a tent made out of sheets draped over a rope. There was a picnic basket, a bottle of wine, and the soft glow of a lantern. "Oh, Felix …"

We sat on the blanket and spent the night loving.

* * *

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	8. Hollow

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Hollow

Pen name: mycrookedsmile

Pairing: Leah, Emily/Sam

Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

I never thought much about having kids before. Before Sam broke my heart. Before I found out I was a shape shifter.

Now it takes up an inordinate amount of time in my thoughts. I'm hollow. No child will ever inhabit my womb.

The elders believe that the purpose of imprinting is to ensure that the wolf lineage continues. I think that's bull—how does it apply to me? Why am I barren? How come I can't imprint, get pregnant, and help the wolf gene carry on? How much can one person be cursed?

I am forever hollow. Emily is pregnant.

* * *

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	9. Photo prompt 25

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Photo prompt 25

Pen name: mycrookedsmile

Pairing: Leah/Edward

Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

The scented candles reached me as I walked through our door. I couldn't wait to see what he had planned.

He met me in the foyer and wordlessly led me to our bath as I wondered how I ended up so lucky.

When Edward and I met, the insults flew fast and viciously. It got to be so ugly that our friends would only invite one or the other of us to any given event.

We ran into each other at a conference, and things were different. The spark between us began to smolder, and now he was my light.

* * *

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	10. Feign

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Feign

Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Leah/Paul

Rating: T  
Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

There's a new guy at school. No one ever moves _to_ the rez, so the school is abuzz. The girls want to know if he's hot. The boys size him up, wondering if he's new competition over everything from girls to a spot on the team.

Kim races up to me at lunch. "Have you seen him?"

"Nope." I _am _as curious as everyone else, but I won't admit it.

"Oh, Lee! He's just... delicious! And here he comes."

He approaches our table with Jake, Quil, and Embry. He looks right at me and I freeze.

Damn, Kim was right.

Thanks to Jessypt & einfach mich for looking these over for me.


	11. Prompt 13

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**  
The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com  
Prompt: Photo 13

Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Leah/Edward  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html 

"Leah!"

I hear Edward calling, but I don't want to be found. I want to cry alone.

Unfortunately, Edward doesn't quit.

"There you are. Didn't you hear me?"

I sniffle. "I want to be alone."

He plunks himself down right next to me and nudges my shoulder.

"They didn't mean anything by it. Come back."

"Why is everything changing? Why are they treating me differently?"

Edward puts his arm around me. "I'll always be your friend, Lee. You know that, right?"

I look in his eyes and my stomach flips from the way he looks at me.

"Yeah. I know."

* * *

Thanks to Jessypt & einfach mich for looking these over for me.


	12. Stolen

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Stolen

Pen name: mycrookedsmile

Pairing: Leah, Emily/Sam

Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

She didn't mean to, but she had stolen him all the same. My love, my life, snatched away faster than one beat of a heart. The bond between cousins, instantly destroyed.

To be fair—ha! as if any of this were fair—I'm not sure who makes me angrier. I feel hatred for Sam and deep disappointment in Emily.

My mother tells me there must be someone better out there for me. I hate her platitudes. Sam was the best thing in my life; Emily a close second. How do you replace a soul mate, a cousin, a best friend?

You don't.

* * *

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	13. Photo prompt 19

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com  
Prompt: Photo prompt 19  
Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Leah  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html 

It was really over. She couldn't accept it before now, wouldn't accept it. Now she was at the airport, alone, and couldn't remain in denial.

How did everything go so wrong? She was supposed to be marrying her soul mate, leaving for a dream honeymoon. Now she was running away from the nightmare that was her life. She had to get away from the looks, the whispers that followed wherever she went in La Push. Everyone knew of his deception and her foolish trust in him.

All she knew was that she needed a fresh start in a new place.

* * *

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	14. Ripple

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com  
Prompt: 16 Ripple  
Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Leah/Sam  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html 

He was so beautiful in the golden light of dusk. Low-slung board shorts showed off his muscular body and his warm, tawny skin. He'd toweled off, but there were lingering drops of water making their way down his chest and back.

He stalked toward me and offered his hand for me to grasp. I let him help me up from my towel and then lead me to the top of the cliff. I had watched them jumping all afternoon, had seen the patterns their bodies made when they hit the water. Now we would jump together, creating our own ripples. 

* * *

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	15. Trap

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com  
Prompt: 22 Trap  
Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Leah, Seth  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

The Cullens are convinced their plan will work. Sam isn't thrilled but thinks working together will keep the people of La Push and Forks safe from the redheaded leech and her newborns.

We have some things in our favor: Jasper's training sessions, Alice's visions, and presumably, the element of surprise. I can't help but worry that this is a trap of some sort. I'm glad Seth won't be in the thick of the action, but I hate that I'll be so far from him.

Why are we risking our lives? So Jacob can try to win the leech's damn girl.

* * *

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	16. Return

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com  
Prompt: 15 Return  
Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Leah  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

It's time. I'm coming back to La Push. I ran away eight years ago, hoping no one would notice. Now I'm returning with my head held high, and I _want _everyone to see me, to see what I've accomplished.

I'll be doing something significant for the tribe. I'm opening up a health clinic on the rez now that I'm officially a nurse practitioner. I got an amazing grant from an organization whose mission is to ensure better access to health care, especially for Native Americans. The tribe is giving me a place to live. I can't wait to prove myself.

* * *

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	17. Surface

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com  
Prompt: 21 Surface  
Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Jacob/Leah  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Teachers always say you can't judge a book by its cover. The same is definitely true for Leah Clearwater. On the outside she's harsh—some would say bitchy, others would call her unflinchingly honest. She can be cold and seem uncaring. But when you get to know her, she's such an amazing woman.

True, she doesn't let many people past her walls. I had to be persistent. It took me months just to get her to say hello to me without a sneer. She's worth every hurdle I had to clear. I just knew she was meant for me to love.

* * *

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	18. Push

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com  
Prompt: 12 Push  
Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Leah, Jacob, Paul  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Jake and Paul are always getting into it. At least once a day they find reasons to wrestle-either as overgrown boys or as wolves. I guess they're overgrown no matter what form they're in.

It starts innocently enough-arm wrestling, a race to see who runs fastest, or who can do the most push-ups in two minutes. One trips the other or spews some trash talk, and then it's on .

Sam keeps threatening to make them do extra night patrols, but that doesn't deter them.

I'm convinced they must be fucking for all that they're always trying to touch each other.

* * *

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	19. Elixir

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com  
Prompt: 9 Elixir  
Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Leah, Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Our room was always unusually quiet for a dorm room. We had nothing in common. Nothing at all, until we were dumped in the same week. My high school sweetheart decided he wanted to play the field. Bella's frat boy was looking for more action than she was willing to put out for him.

That Friday night when I returned to our room, Bella was drinking a glass of wine. She looked at me shyly and offered me a glass. We loosened up and got to know each other. So well, that by the next morning our knowledge was biblical.

* * *

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	20. Simple

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com  
Prompt: 17 Simple  
Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Leah  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

The boys think they know me, because they've heard my thoughts. I've seen theirs too. I know what they think of me. Bitter. Harpy. Bitch.

I know I'm so much more than that, more than the girl who lost the boy and never got over it.

It would be easier to heal, to show my other colors, if I'd been able to move on and leave the Rez. But that's not possible now. I'm constantly bombarded with everyone else's happiness. So sue me if I'm not little Mary Sunshine.

I'm worth knowing; it's their loss that they choose not to.

* * *

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	21. Wander

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Wander

Pen name: mycrookedsmile

Pairing: Leah, Seth

Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html 

When Seth and I were younger, we played hide and seek all over the woods on the rez. I always found him. No matter how well he'd hidden, he'd invariably step on a twig, and I'd find him in an instant.

The forest was a friend, a playmate. Sometimes we would just walk for hours, looking at bugs and rocks and leaves.

These woods have always been a safe haven for, even a participant in, the games we played. We created fantastical worlds that we ruled over; now we're living in a supernatural world beyond anything we could have imagined.

* * *

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	22. Demure

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Demure

Pen name: mycrookedsmile

Pairing: Leah/Angela

Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html 

I see her all over campus-in class, the coffee shop, the library. I really want to approach her, it's just, we're so different. Her: smartly dressed and put together. Me: jeans, flannel, and look like I got dressed in the dark. Yup, that's right. Leah Clearwater is feeling insecure. I just don't think she'd give me the time of day. I don't even know if she likes girls. I'm just so drawn to her.

Instead of doing anything about it, I'm frustrated and alone at the bar. Alone until a warm voice asks, "Is this seat taken?" And it's her.

* * *

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	23. Under

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com  
Prompt: 23 Under  
Pen name: mycrookedsmile  
Pairing: Leah, Emily  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html 

We ran into my parent's room to get a hairbrush, even though we weren't allowed in there alone. Emily dropped a barrette and it skittered under the bed.

We got down on our bellies; as we groped around our hands hit a box. Curiosity took over. We quickly flipped the lid off. It was filled with letters and cards.

_My dearest Sue,_  
_You cannot know how much it hurts me to be away from you, to know that another man will replace me. I had to do right by Renee. Someday we'll be together again._

_I'll always love you. _  
_Charlie_

* * *

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	24. Stagger

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Stagger

Pen name: mycrookedsmile

Pairing: Edward/Leah

Rating: T

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html 

We met on the company's GeekSquad message boards. One private message led to emails and long phone calls. She was smart, quick witted and could solve most any Windows Vista problem. My ideal girl.

One afternoon I noticed a beautiful Native American woman walk into the store. The greeter pointed toward me and she nodded.

"Edward?"

"Yes; what can I help you with today?"

"It's me-Leah!"

I couldn't believe it. She was here. She was gorgeous! "Wow! What are you doing here?"

"I'm moving to Seattle for school; I'll be working here too."

I couldn't wipe my goofy grin away.

* * *

Thanks to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


	25. quixotic

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: Quixotic

Pen name: mycrookedsmile

Pairing: Leah/Jasper

Rating: M

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html 

She moves over me, all warmth and softness, grace and beauty. Cold and warm join together in an improbable conflagration.

I will forever remain astonished by the beautiful music our bodies make together. When we were drawn together by invisible forces, I didn't think it could work. I thought vampire and wolf could only create dissonance, like the sounds an orchestra makes while warming up. I've never been so happy to be wrong.

She grasps my shoulders tightly as she makes love to me. I can't tear my eyes from her gaze. We move together; two bodies moving as one.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's read or reviewed. It's been a fun experience, and I treasure all of your notes.

Thanks especially to jessypt & einfach mich for giving these a look-see.


End file.
